Everyman needs a good woman
by leizl04
Summary: Is Jayne a good enough man? post series, pre movie. My words not my 'verse


Jayne decided that Wash would be the one to talk to, after all her was married and to Zoë to boot. Finding Wash was easy as the man rarely left the drivers seat. Jayne was planning what he was going to say as he made his way up there. How on earth was he supposed to talk to anyone about his 'feelings'? His job was not to feel. He was paid keep people safe not to think about the softness of someone's cheek or the fullness of their lips. He needed to get this gorram thing under control. Plus Mal would kill him if he ever found out how close he had just come to kissin Kaylee. That line of thinking had to come to an end. By the time he reached the cockpit he had almost talked himself out of having the conversation in the first place.

"Jayne" Wash began sounding startled " what brings you up here? Not going for a hostel takeover I hope" He grinned.

Jayne just glared at him thinking that this was a bad idea and was about to turn and head to his bunk when it just spilled out of him. "IreallylikekayleeandIdon'tknowwhattodoaboutit" He takes a breath and turns slightly red.

Wash gasps for a few seconds and tries to hold in the laughter that is bubbling from his throat. "Well, Jayne, Kaylee is a mighty fine woman. I have said so myself that if I wasn't so in love with my wife I would have no problem bedding her."

Jayne squeezes his large hands in to fists. "That's ain't what I'm talking about. I don't just want to bed her and leave, she ain't the kind of girl you can walk away from."

Wash is stunned at this kind of talk coming from the man who had a woman at every port. Someone who had to promise not to do any whorein on the ship. Hell part of his deal with Mal was not to engage in any sexual activity with any of the crew or passengers. Instead Wash just nodded and gave him the best advice he could, "Jayne Cobb," he said "You need to really think about how you really feel about Kaylee. If you are willing to risk your life, your heart, your job and your money for her then go for it. You are not such a bad guy and I know you can please her. Heaven knows she ain't got much of that from Simon or anyone else lately." Wash quickly danced out of Jayne's range as he said the last bit.

Jayne eyed Wash and thought about what he had just said. Making any move towards Kaylee ment his cash flow could be cut off. Mal was over protective of the girl, for no reason anyone could see. She was worth more than loosing his place on Serenity, she was worth giving up his own life for. "Thank you Wash." Jayne clasped the shorter ginger on the shoulder. "I know what I have to go do now." Jayne walked out purposefully.

Wash shook his head and called "Good luck" and whispered "you're gonna need it"

River and Kaylee were cooking dinner in the mess talking like girls do when they are left alone together when River asked " When are you and Jayne going to kiss?"

Bowled over Kaylee just stood and stared at River like she had lobsters crawling out of her ears. "When are we going to do what?" she asked stunned. She wondered, and not for the first time, what River knew and how she knew it.

"I know you want to kiss him, more than you want to kiss my brother." River responded matter of factly.

"I don't, I mean Simon and I are not like that at all. He is all gentlemanly and I am all, well all me." She looked down at the last bit. " I am no prize for any guy, specially one like your brother"

River blows a raspberry "Kaywinnit Lee Frye you know that is not true" the younger girl scolds "Nothing in the 'verse can stop you." River smiles.

"I guess you are right" Kaylee admits " I just don't know how I feel about your brother anymore. It seams like all of a sudden I can't get Jayne out of my head."

"He likes you." River states nonchalantly

Kaylee shoots her a 'shut your face' glance but smiles at the thought. Jayne would never, could never like her. He was so worldly and always gave her a hard time. "River lets just finish dinner."

It was Jayne's turn to help clean up, leaving him alone with Kaylee. They worked in an uncomfortable silence each lost in their own thoughts. Both wanting to say something to the other but no knowing how to begin or even if they should. Kaylee had be unusually quiet throughout the meal and Jayne thought he was to blame. After all he had just told her that Simon was not good enough for her and had hinted that maybe he would like a chance to show her how a real man treats a woman.

Kaylee was more than a little distracted by the closeness of Jayne. He always filled any room he was in, at 6'4 he towered over everyone on the ship and made Kaylee feel like a little girl. After the hug they shared that afternoon being this close to him raised more than just feelings of smallness. She couldn't stop remembering the way her head fit perfectly under his chin and the how right his arms felt wrapped around her. She shook her head to clear it. There was no way Jayne Cobb would ever, could ever want her the way she needed to be wanted. He never stayed with one woman longer then 2 nights and never kissed on the mouth. She smiled at the thought of Jayne's lips on hers, she shivered.

Jayne was hyper aware of what was happening to the girl beside him. She would brush his arm while they were washing and drying the dishes, he would stiffen at the touch. He couldn't stop thinking about taking her into his arms again and kissing her. It had been years since he had wanted to kiss a woman, he just didn't hold with such things. Kaylee, with her ability to make everything shinny just by smiling, was causing the man-boy-child that is Jayne some serious trouble in the thinking department. He wanted her, that much was clear to anyone who took the time to look, but there was more than just the wanting. He could have dealt with the wanting no problem, whores are good for that. It was how his heart jumped in his chest when she entered a room, how the hairs stood up on the back of his neck when she bumped into him. He needed to get her out of his head. Maybe the next week on separate sides of a planet would do them both good. Once cleanup was over Jayne fled the room to the cargo bay and his weight bench.

Kaylee was surprised by his quick exit and a little hurt if she was honest with herself. She wanted him nearby. Oh well, she thought, time to go pack for r&r.


End file.
